


Como el Océano

by hudgens77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volvió a unir sus labios insaciablemente. Agridulce, el sabor era agridulce. No, más bien salado. Salado por las lágrimas. Húmedo. Levi entendería unos meses después que ese era el sabor del océano. Ereri, One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como el Océano

**Author's Note:**

> Whoaaa... Se siente como si fueran años desde que escribí un ereri, pero heme aquí XD es solo un one-shot, pero espero que les guste. Va con mucho cariño para Fredo, porque fue la que más me motivó después de sentir que había perdido mi inspiración -corazoncitos gays-
> 
> Espero que les guste! :D

Después de tantos años, todavía pensaba en él. En sus ojos verdes llenos de vida, llenos de lágrimas la noche del último adiós. Recordaba su sueño de ver el océano y se preguntaba si donde quiera que estuviese podía verlo ahora.

¿Sería feliz al fin?

Habían pasado exactamente diez años desde que los titanes se habían 'extinguido'. Desde entonces las murallas no fueron necesarias y la gente comenzó a extenderse y poblar el resto del mundo. Levi vio a sus compañeros y amigos que sobrevivieron hacer sus vidas. No todo fue fácil al principio, pero eventualmente Historia siguió como reina a pesar de haber perdido a su Ymir. Mikasa y Jean se casaron. Sasha y Connie también. Hanji, Moblit, Erwin y Armin fueron de los aventureros que se marcharon a explorar más de ese nuevo mundo.

Por su parte, lo primero que hizo Levi fue viajar al océano. Siempre había sido solitario, y la única persona que logró atravesar sus barreras ya no estaba con él; por lo tanto fue por su cuenta.

La primera vez que miró el mar y sintió su brisa supo que quería estar ahí para siempre. Inevitablemente, pensó en Eren. Si tan solo el mocoso pudiera ver el mismo paisaje y darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo, sus ojos eran del mismo color...

Apenas habían pasado unos meses, pero un pequeño pueblo ya se había asentado cerca de ahí. Levi decidió establecerse ahí, olvidarse de los horrores que los titanes habían dejado y vivir una vida tranquila. Abrió un negocio donde vendían y preparaban té de todo tipo; y observó el pueblo crecer con el paso de los años, a la gente ir y venir. Actualmente había un cierto ambiente festivo debido a que el día anterior un barco pesquero había desembarcado y los tripulantes fueron debidamente recibidos. Era un pueblo pequeño, así que acontecimientos como ese eran de gran importancia.

Mas no importaba qué tanta gente conociera o cuánto tiempo pasaba, Levi no olvidaba a Eren Jaeger.

El último titán.

* * *

Unos días después de la última batalla y cuando fue confirmado que los titanes habían sido oficialmente derrotados, aquellos que no estaban heridos de gravedad no pudieron evitar festejar. Después de todo, al fin la libertad que tanto deseaban estaba al alcance de sus manos, y los más optimistas pensaban que eso era motivo de celebración.

Un nuevo comienzo.

Los cuarteles de la Legión de Reconocimiento se llenaron de alcohol, música y comida. Y todos ahí estaban tan ocupados en su dicha que no se percataron del momento en el que Levi y Eren se escabulleron de la fiesta.

Ni bien la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Eren capturó los labios de Levi en un desesperado beso de boca cerrada. Levi, sorprendido por su avidez, presionó su mano contra su pecho. "Whoa, calma, niño. Espera a que lleguemos a la cama al menos."

Eren pasó saliva. "Lo siento," se disculpó. Levi posó sus labios en la comisura de los de Eren, y luego su tibia lengua rozó su labio inferior. Eren cerró los ojos, deleitándose en la sensación. Levi lo empujó hacia la cama. Se derrumbaron sobre ella y Levi continuó con su tarea, siguiendo la forma de la quijada de Eren con un rastro de besos que descendió por su cuello, su temblorosa manzana de Adán. Las manos de Levi se introdujeron debajo de su camisa y Eren resolló. Era increíble lo delicado y atento que podía ser cuando se lo proponía. Las manos del más fuerte podían ser despiadadas, podían destruir; pero también podían brindar las caricias más suaves y llenas de consuelo que Eren había sentido jamás.

Levi tiró de su camiseta y Eren se levantó para permitirle que la quitara. Su torso estaba cubierto por vendajes para sanar las heridas de la última batalla. Levi sintió tentación de quitarlos, puesto que siempre le había llamado la atención la habilidad de sanar de Eren. Pero no lo hizo.

Eren acarició su nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí mientras Levi desabrochaba su pantalón. Su mano se coló para tocar el bulto creciente en su entrepierna, y Eren se retorció debajo de él. Levi lo desnudó y se lo comió con la mirada antes de besar su sexo.

Eren lo observaba expectante, con los ojos entrecerrados por el deseo. Levi lo miró de vuelta y lamió la punta, a lo que Eren solo dejó caer sus párpados y soltó un suspiro.

Sosteniendo sus caderas, Levi lo tentó. Besó sus testículos y pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la cabeza antes de engullirla parcialmente. Eren echó la cabeza para atrás y murmuró algo sobre lo bien que se sentía. Levi cerró los ojos, aspirando su olor. Mordió sus ingles y Eren se quejó, aunque las pequeñas marcas desaparecieron casi de inmediato y entonces la lengua de Levi se enredó en su longitud, saboreándola desesperadamente; enterrándola cada vez más profundo en su garganta. La cabeza de Levi se levantaba y volvía a descender cada vez más rápido, como si no tuviera suficiente. Eren se retorcía, los jadeos y las exclamaciones abandonaban su boca sin piedad. A Levi le gustaba verlo así, al borde de perder el control. Le gustaba que tomara uno de los mechones de su cabello y tirara de él como una forma de avisarle que estaba por venirse. Mas Levi ignoró sus advertencias, cerrando los ojos y degustando la piel, tentándolo al presionar su lengua contra la ranura como si de esa forma pudiese permitir que Eren no alcanzara su culminación...

Eren no aguantó más y se corrió con un temblor que sacudió su cuerpo. Su sabor inundó la boca de Levi, quien succionó todo; su esencia, su energía, el producto de su deseo. Cuando hubo tragado todo, levantó la cara y se limpió los restos con una mano.

Eren lo miraba sonrojado y algo aturdido. Sus pestañas estaban húmedas.

"Sargento. ¿Lo hice bien?" inquirió de repente. Levi no comprendía esa mirada profunda y enigmática que le dirigía.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Los titanes," Eren dijo con voz temblorosa. "¿Lo hice bien?"

La expresión de Levi se suavizó. Así que Eren aún estaba afectado por eso. No lo culpaba, después de todo el joven siempre había sido bastante sensible.

"Hiciste un trabajo jodidamente perfecto," aseguró, mostrándose comprensivo.

Eren sorbió la nariz. Asintió.

"¿Cree que las demás personas lo piensen? No quiero morir..."

Levi arrugó el ceño. ¿De dónde venía todo esto?

¿Era otro de los arranques suicidas de Eren?

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Soy el último titán," sentenció Eren. Se enjugó las lágrimas sin éxito, porque continuaban apareciendo. "Solía odiarlo, solía creer que era un monstruo y juro que por un tiempo lo único que quería era librarme de esta carga y dejársela a alguien más capaz, como Historia..." hizo una pausa; "Pero al final... Sí fui capaz. Me di cuenta de que mi existencia no era una aberración," sollozó. A Levi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. "Y yo sé que soy lo último que queda de esos horribles monstruos, pero no importa porque no tengo que volver a usar ese poder nunca, ¿no? Y de todas maneras, nunca consideré tener hijos, entonces... ¿Cree que es demasiado egoísta de mi parte si quiero vivir?" miró a Levi con los ojos llenos de inseguridad, buscando consuelo con desesperación. "Quiero ver el mundo al que tengo derecho a ver... Quiero ver el océano, las montañas de fuego, los terrenos de arena y hielo..."

Levi lo silenció con un beso violento, con dientes y lengua. Le preocupaba que Eren estuviese pensando en cosas tan terribles, aunque a decir verdad él también había llegado a sentir ese miedo. Las cosas estaban pacíficas por ahora debido a la victoria, pero nada podía asegurar que se mantendrían así. La gente tendía a olvidarse de sus héroes y manchar su imagen una vez que el peligro había pasado.

Y a pesar de que él también lo había considerado, sabía que Eren no buscaba escuchar eso. Eren necesitaba que alguien lo apoyara y le confirmara que pasara lo que pasara no era un monstruo y su existencia no era una carga.

"Eres un idiota," dijo, haciendo una pausa acalorada. "No vas a morir, así que deja de lloriquear al respecto y vive," depositó un beso rápido y modesto antes de añadir; "Jamás te arrepientas."

Eren respondió a la interacción, apretando los ojos y causando así que más lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. "Hm," suspiró, "Tiene razón."

Levi asintió frenéticamente. Tantas emociones le causaban conflicto y quería olvidarse de ellas por un rato, y estaba seguro de que Eren deseaba lo mismo. Se desabrochó los pantalones para liberar su sexo y rozó su entrepierna contra la de Eren con el fin de volver a excitarlo y consolarlo por medio de caricias. Eren hizo un sonido gutural ante la fricción. Todavía estaba sensible por el reciente clímax.

"Eren, jódeme," susurró Levi con voz ronca después de un momento prolongado de tortuosa fricción. Eren mordió su oreja y después se escondió en su cuello, succionando su perfecta piel hasta que dejó una brillante y húmeda marca. Mientras tanto, sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo del Sargento, sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos, la suavidad de su piel, lo redondo de su trasero…

Levi envolvió las manos de Eren con las suyas y guio sus movimientos. Eren apretó sus glúteos con descaro en lo que sus caderas seguían frotándose con desesperación. Levi rodeó el cuello de Eren y este tomó su sexo entre sus manos. Levi estaba húmedo y erecto, tanto que Eren se preguntaba si no le dolía. Se le escapó una maldición cuando Eren comenzó a acariciarlo, trazando círculos con su pulgar en la punta, frotando toda su longitud hasta sus testículos. A Levi le gustaban las caricias algo rudas y Eren se había vuelto un experto en eso. Excitado de nuevo por las reacciones de su amante, Eren lo mordió y rodó en la cama para posicionarse encima de Levi. Eren estaba listo de nuevo y puesto que era la segunda ronda para él, sabía que no aguantaría mucho. "Jódeme, Eren," parafraseó Levi con voz ardorosa. "Hazlo ya, maldita sea."

Eren mordisqueó sus labios juguetonamente. Separó las musculares piernas de Levi y rozó su entrada tentativamente. La respiración de Levi era pesada y expectante; y soltó un quejido cuando Eren lo penetró.

A su vez, Eren gimió. Levi estaba estrecho y ardiente, apretando su miembro de manera tortuosa pero placentera. Abrió sus ojos —ni siquiera se percató del momento en que los había cerrado— y cuando su visión se aclaró distinguió el rostro de Levi, sonrojado y con el rostro contraído. Movió sus caderas y Eren lo imitó, acoplándose al ritmo. Ansioso, unió sus labios en un beso hambriento y superficial al tiempo que lo penetraba más profunda, más rápidamente. Levi enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Eren hasta sentir un líquido tibio en la punta de sus dedos. Este se quejó, pero Levi lo silenció introduciendo su lengua en su boca y se llevó la mano a su sexo para acariciarse.

Eren continuó embistiendo a Levi mientras jadeaba su nombre durante las pausas que hacían para tomar aire. En una de esas alcanzó el punto más sensible dentro de Levi, y lo supo porque este maldijo en una voz particularmente alta para alguien como él. Eren apuntó ahí de nuevo y Levi mordió la base de su cuello para amortiguar sus gemidos, aunque algunas veces lo traicionaban. Eren gimió y supo que no duraría mucho más. Estampó sus labios contra los de Levi una vez más. Su amante respondió al beso con avidez.

Eren no pudo aguantar más y con una última estocada se corrió dentro de Levi, cuya espalda se arqueó y echó su cabeza para atrás, maldiciendo algo que Eren no pudo entender porque un inmenso placer se apoderó de su cuerpo y llenó su mente y sus sentidos. La tensión que había estado acumulando finalmente se evaporó, transformándose en el clímax más puro. Levi, por su parte, se corrió en el momento en que sintió a Eren llenándolo con su esencia, y murmuró su nombre mientras se dejaba llevar por la dicha del orgasmo.

Sudados y jadeantes, reposaron por un momento en la cama, haciéndose caricias lentas e inocentes. "Creo que deberíamos volver," dijo Eren, a pesar de que no quería moverse. Quería quedarse todo el tiempo al lado de Levi, desgraciadamente eso no era posible. "Si no nos ven se preocuparán por nosotros."

"Joder, odio las fiestas."

Eren soltó una risita. Ya se sentía mejor.

"Lo sé. Yo también, un poco," acarició la mejilla de Levi. "Quisiera quedarme así por siempre, pero tendremos mucho tiempo después, ¿no?"

Levi sintió las comisuras de sus labios elevarse en una pequeña sonrisa. El hecho de que Eren volviese a ser optimista lo hacía feliz. Lo besó rápidamente en los labios antes de pararse para vestirse.

"Ni hablar. Volvamos."

Eren asintió y también se incorporó. Estaban en eso cuando de repente escucharon pasos y golpes en la puerta.

"¡Abran la puerta!" gritó una voz masculina. Eren y Levi se miraron sin saber qué hacer: se escuchaba conmoción del otro lado. La puerta se abrió de un azote y dejó mostrar varios soldados enfurecidos, que a juzgar por sus uniformes procedían de la Policía Militar Central. Erwin, Hanji y hasta Mikasa y Armin estaban ahí, argumentando en contra de ellos y tratando de detenerlos. Pero los hombres contaban con una orden oficial y ellos no podían hacer nada más que ver como tomaban a un desprevenido Eren y se lo llevaban con ellos para apresarlo.

* * *

"¿Por qué?"

El hombre rubio y fornido se mantuvo impasible, observando al soldado atentamente. Afuera llovía a cántaros, y a pesar de que apenas eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, lucía como si ya estuviese anocheciendo.

El soldado dio zancadas hacia el escritorio del rubio y tiró el papeleo en un violento berrinche. Azotó sus puños contra la madera.

"¡¿Por qué, Erwin?! Maldita sea, ¡¿por qué tiene que morir?!"

"Son órdenes, Levi. Hemos tratado de hacer todo lo posible, pero... No se puede. Lo siento," dijo Erwin. Era una de las pocas veces en que su semblante realmente demostraba compasión, pero Levi estaba tan enojado que no le importó. Volvió a golpear el escritorio.

"¡No es justo, joder! Hace solo unos días era 'La Esperanza de la Humanidad'. ¡Él ayudó contra los titanes! ¡¿Es que todos esos hipócritas se olvidan de eso?!"

"Eren es el último titán, Levi. Inclusive aunque Historia sea la Reina, los viejos nobles no descansarán hasta haberlos eliminado a todos. Lo lamento mucho, pero Eren ya lo sabe y lo aceptó como un adulto. Quizá deberías seguir su ejemplo," aseveró Erwin. Se puso de pie para acercarse al conflictivo Levi. "Mañana irán por él a su celda a las siete en punto de la mañana. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Para ese entonces ya debemos estar en el tribunal. Todos los soldados y gobernantes estarán ahí, ¿entiendes?"

Levi intentó replicar, mas fue silenciado por la mirada fría de Erwin. Apretó los puños y le dio una patada al escritorio antes de marcharse.

Eren quería vivir, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarle. Así que Levi tendría que tomar las riendas del asunto con la información que Erwin le había brindado.

Como siempre, el semblante impasible de Erwin indicaba algo más, y Levi era el único que podía descifrarlo.

* * *

"¡Sargento Levi!" el rostro de Eren se iluminó infantilmente al verlo. Levi esbozó una sonrisa. El chico estaba a un día de ser ejecutado y todavía se alegraba cuando lo veía.

Levi fulminó con la mirada al guardia que lo acompañaba hasta la celda. "Ya estoy aquí. Yo lo vigilaré un rato. Ahora lárgate."

El guardia frunció el ceño, mas no respondió y los dejó solos. Ni bien sus pasos dejaron de hacer eco en el calabozo, los labios de Eren y Levi se fundieron en un beso vehemente y lleno de emociones. Amor, miedo, tristeza, alegría. Eren apretó los barrotes que los separaban con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Levi tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, perdiéndose en los mechones castaños. Eren introdujo su lengua en la boca de Levi y este repitió la acción, deseoso. Mordió los labios de Eren, haciéndolo gemir.

Se separaron jadeantes, juntando sus frentes. Estaban ardiendo, hambrientos por más. No era suficiente con esa cercanía, pero los malditos barrotes los separaban.

Los ojos de Eren estaban llorosos. "Te voy a extrañar," dijo, y echó a llorar como un niño pequeño. A Levi lo enterneció la escena. Parecía que Eren ya iba haciéndose a la idea de lo grave y desesperanzada que era la situación en la que estaba.

Volvió a unir sus labios insaciablemente. Agridulce, el sabor era agridulce. No, más bien salado. Salado por las lágrimas. Húmedo.

Levi entendería unos meses después que ese era el sabor del océano.

"Te amo," susurró Eren cuando el contacto terminó, posando su mano en la nuca de Levi. "Te amo demasiado."

"Yo también," respondió Levi sin esperanza. Le dolía ver a Eren así. La primera vez que el chico expresaba el deseo de vivir, y se lo quitaban sin piedad. En un arrebato de ira y deseo, lo apretó fuertemente contra sí. Eren se quejó, incómodo por los barrotes, pero abrazó a Levi de vuelta. Enterró una mano en sus cabellos azabache y otra en el cuello de su chaqueta. Levi lo apretó aún más fuerte.

"No puedo respirar," resolló Eren. Levi lo soltó y se dejó caer en el suelo. Eren hizo lo mismo, de manera que quedaran sentados frente a frente. Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada por un momento, hasta que Eren se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

"Cuéntame una historia," pidió para distraerse.

Levi suspiró y le contó lo que nunca le había contado a nadie. La historia de su infancia en la ciudad subterránea. Eren, al principio impresionado, le prestó toda su atención. No obstante, conforme el relato se alargaba se preguntó por qué Levi daba tanta importancia a ciertos detalles, como el hecho de que era un lugar prácticamente sin ley donde los soldados rara vez se atrevían a asomarse o la manera más fácil de llegar y lugares donde ocultarse. Cuando Levi reiteraba esos detalles, sus ojos destellaban de una forma que Eren no podía comprender y no se atrevía a preguntar.

Mientras conversaban se tomaban de las manos e intercambiaban besos rápidos y castos, excepto durante los momentos en que Levi relataba con severidad lo anteriormente mencionado, puesto que quería toda la atención de Eren.

La noche pasó rápido. El estómago de Levi dio un vuelco cuando el guardia de Eren regresó y le dijo que su tiempo había terminado.

"Ya voy," sentenció Levi con semblante sombrío. Sentía algo de náuseas, no le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer; pero era eso o perder a Eren para siempre. Levi se puso de pie y Eren hizo lo mismo. El pelinegro se acercó tentadoramente al oído de Eren.

"Tengo una pregunta, y más vale que me respondas con la jodida verdad."

Eren sintió un escalofrío. "¿Ahora?" inquirió con nerviosismo, echándole un vistazo al guardia.

"Sí," susurró Levi en voz tan baja y ronca que nadie más que Eren podía escucharlo. "Puedes escapar de esta pocilga en el momento que quieras. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho aún, mocoso?"

Eren sintió una punzada en el estómago. Palideció.

Levi lo escrutaba con una mirada más fría que el hielo.

"Yo..."

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué tanto están secreteando ustedes dos?!" exclamó el guardia. Dio unos pasos para acercarse a Levi y...

"¡Agh!"

"¡SARGENTO!" profirió Eren con horror. El guardia cayó de bruces al suelo con una buena patada. Levi lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo, mirando a Eren mientras el otro se retorcía en vano.

"Increíble. ¿Tan fácil es convencerte de que no vales nada?"

Eren tembló de pies a cabeza. "¡NO—!" exclamó, pero no supo qué más decir. Levi tenía razón. Bastaron unos días encerrado para que volviese a convencerse de que quizá el mejor destino para él era morir, porque después de todo era un monstruo.

Miró hacia el suelo, debatiéndose entre tantas emociones que lo invadían. Fue cuando escuchó un golpe sordo y levantó la vista para encontrarse con el guardia en el suelo, probablemente muerto por asfixia. Levi se inclinó como si nada y le arrebató las llaves de la celda.

"Y aquí me tienes, arriesgándome por tu cobarde trasero—"

"¡Déjeme en paz!" gritó Eren, tirándose de los cabellos. ¡¿Él qué iba a saber?! El único monstruo ahí era él, ¡Levi no entendía nada!

Levi frunció el ceño. Se acercó a Eren y lo tomó por la camisa, robándole un beso violento. Eren forcejeó, mas Levi no lo soltó. Sería la última vez que lo veía y no era suficiente con ello. Acarició su cabello con rudeza, su espalda. Se detuvo en su bien formado trasero y lo apretó metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Eren jadeó.

Aunque le doliera, Levi finalmente lo soltó.

"Si quieres vivir, ¡lucha por ello!" le dijo con firmeza, antes de dejarlo sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Eren se dejó caer al suelo, descorazonado. No obstante, fue en ese momento cuando sintió algo en uno de sus bolsillos. Anonadado, introdujo su mano y sacó la llave de la celda. Levi la había dejado ahí.

Y de pronto, todas las explicaciones de la noche cobraron sentido.

* * *

"Levi," dijo Erwin en voz baja cuando vio al aludido llegar al tribunal. La guillotina estaba en el centro, brillante y lista para ser utilizada. Pero los ojos de Mikasa eran más filosos, y se dirigían a ellos como recriminándoles que no habían hecho nada por salvar a Eren.

Oh, si supiera.

Levi la ignoró. Asintió cortante a manera de saludo. Erwin lo escudriñó con sospecha, puesto que estaba demasiado tranquilo a comparación de la noche anterior. No obstante, no dijo nada.

Los minutos parecían pasar muy lento para Levi, y aunque se veía igual de inexpresivo que siempre, estaba muriendo por dentro. ¿Qué decisión habría tomado Eren?

¿Habría huido?

¿O tomaría el habitual rol del mártir?

Eso ya estaba fuera de su control.

Eventualmente, la hora llegó. El reloj dio siete campanadas, pero en vez de que Eren entrara escoltado, solo entraron los guardias que se dirigieron apresuradamente al juez. Y entonces, el caos se hizo presente cuando este gritó:

"¡¿Cómo que ha escapado?!"

* * *

El asesinato del guardia fue atribuido a Eren; y aunque buscaron por él durante mucho tiempo, nunca lograron encontrarlo. Eventualmente el caso quedó en el olvido, eclipsado por la paz y felicidad de la floreciente humanidad.

Parecía como si Eren Jaeger hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

* * *

Nadie gente sabía que cada aniversario del escape de Eren, Levi iba al océano. Tal vez nunca volverían a verse, pero era mejor así. Preferiría vivir con la certeza de que Eren estaba a salvo en algún lugar lejano, y vivo como tanto deseaba y merecía. Quizá de eso se trataba el amor.

Al menos Levi tenía el océano para no sentirse tan distante de él. Y en el décimo aniversario no fue la excepción para su excursión anual. Levi cerró la tienda ese día, aunque no importaba demasiado. La gente seguía distraída con los pescadores que recientemente habían desembarcado. Y, por lo menos durante esos días, a nadie le interesaba el té.

El mar seguía igual de hermoso, y cada vez que lo veía Levi recordaba la primera vez. Recordaba ir en la carreta con desconocidos hasta que llegaron a su destino. Recordaba como bajó a su ritmo y lo primero que notó fue el olor: olía a sal, a humedad. Y después escuchó un sonido suave y periódico que jamás había oído antes y no sabía con qué comparar. Era como el viento, pero... había algo más.

Cuando al fin salió de la carreta, su permanente ceño fruncido se suavizó.

Era bellísimo.

El sol ya estaba bajo en el cielo, pero no lo suficientemente como para que atardeciera todavía. Debajo de sus pies había arena del color de la piel de Eren, que destellaba discretamente con el sol. Había pequeñas conchas, piedras y unas cuantas hierbas incrustadas en ella. La arena adquiría un color más oscuro y brillante en donde comenzaba el agua, ¿o terminaba? Era cuestión de perspectivas, supuso.

Frente a sus ojos se extendía una gran masa de agua, inmensurable y aparentemente infinita. El agua no estaba quieta, se agitaba y se arremolinaba en ondas con crestas de espuma blanca que se deshacían en la orilla. Ese era el ruido que Levi había escuchado.

El agua era oscura, azul; no obstante había zonas en donde tomaba un color verdoso similar a los ojos de Eren, y en la costa se volvía transparente.

"Nada mal," dijo Levi esa vez, con la impresión palpable en su voz y los ojos muy abiertos. Se preguntó si Eren ya habría visto aquella maravilla, y se sintió tan conmovido que sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas ante el bello paisaje. Se quedó mirando al horizonte con un grueso nudo en la garganta por horas.

Pero ahora era algo que ya conocía, y aunque nunca perdía su encanto ya era más fácil lidiar con la impresión. Irónico: era idéntico a lo que sentía al estar con Eren.

* * *

Regresó a la tienda en la tarde, aunque no había nadie. No obstante, tenía que recibir un cargamento de té que había pedido recientemente. Después de un rato escuchó la carreta y salió. Firmó y metió las cajas por la trastienda, mas le fue imposible no soltarlas en el momento en que regresó al mostrador y se encontró con un hombre moreno inspeccionando la tienda.

"Eren," dijo sin aliento.

¿Estaba soñando?

El hombre fijó su mirada en él, y fue cuando a Levi no le quedó duda alguna. Su cabeza estaba rapada, su piel bronceada. Vestía diferente y sus facciones se habían afinado y perdido ese toque infantil, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos.

Al reconocerlo, Eren sonrió.

Levi no resistió más. Lo abrazó con el mismo anhelo de hacía una década. Se escondió en su cuello —maldito mocoso, estaba más alto. Y acaso... ¿Era su imaginación, o Eren olía a mar?

Eren devolvió el abrazo. "Sargento Levi," dijo con voz ahogada. Levi lo miró a los ojos, anegados en lágrimas, y no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas a su vez.

Eren estaba vivo.

Eren estaba vivo y estaba con él, y era todo lo que Levi necesitaba.

* * *

"Estuve viviendo en la ciudad subterránea por unos años, al menos hasta que se olvidaran del caso," explicó Eren mientras ambos yacían desnudos en la cama, con las cortinas agitándose y dejando entrar la brisa vespertina después de haberse demostrado lo mucho que se habían extrañado. "Me rapé porque no quería que me reconocieran. Y después, lo primero que hice cuando salí de ahí fue ir al océano. Es más bello de lo que me imaginé," suspiró contento. "Me encontré con un par de pescadores y me uní a ellos, así podría viajar y conocer mares y pueblos, pero..." hizo una pausa y le sonrió a Levi; "Creo que me quedaré en este. ¿Qué opinas?"

Levi se movió en la cama, mordiendo el cuello de Eren suavemente y rozando sus dedos por el abdomen moreno. Era casi increíble cómo parecía que el tiempo no hubiese pasado en absoluto ahora que estaban juntos. La espera y la angustia habían valido la pena.

Y lo que más llenaba el corazón de Levi de dicha era la alegría en los ojos de Eren. Ya no había más sufrimiento o ganas de morir: Eren ya no pensaba que era un monstruo. Ahora estaba convencido del valor de su propia vida. Había vuelto a ser ese muchacho determinado y con fuego en los ojos que Levi conoció alguna vez en un calabozo.

"Opino que en el fondo, sigues siendo un mocoso," bromeó Levi, rozando su nariz y sus palmas por el lienzo moreno de Eren, lamiendo su ombligo.

Eren rio. "Sargento, ¡me hace cosquillas!"

"Mmm," ronroneó Levi, cerrando los ojos y aspirando su dulce aroma. Salino, como el océano. "¿Qué, esto?" Levi repitió el movimiento y luego descendió hasta su bajo abdomen, rozándolo suavemente con una mezcla de ternura y lujuria. "Y por cierto, ya puedes dejar de decirme Sargento y de hablarme de usted."

Eren se retorció, soltando una carcajada. "¡Levi, Levi!" canturreó. Levi sonrió levemente. Sí, seguía siendo un mocoso.

Pero era su mocoso.


End file.
